My Immortal
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-Rqdgna3Yw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3LbwXwK2uk "Fuckboy Central" f uck name VOLDEMORT *character of the story. She is very beautiful and skilled at many things, to the point that she wonders why she has to be so perfect. Her physical appearance, musical tastes, and crushes are all based on the author's. In case you still don't get what sort of character she is, I leave you with this quote: :: " All I wanted is a world without jews" *Eridan Ampora One of the few characters to have the same name as in the original. Enoby's primary love interest, though he sometimes has hot gay sex with Vampire (clearly our author is anything but a homophobe). Committed suicide but was revealed to be held "bondage" by Vlodemort. Kinky. *Squidward Vampire is a Goth, Satanist, bisexual, and probably an emo as well. This would be an interesting combination of characteristics that could potentially give rise to an interesting character if it didn't describe every other male character in the series too. The author makes no secret of her sexual fantasies. *"Loosely" based on Hermione Granger from the original, but with the most unrecognizable name of the lot, including an unexplainable apostrophe. Like Enoby she is a Goth and a Vampire, and they are members of the same band. The author gives a half-hearted nod to canon by saying that B'loody Mary switched from Gryffindor to Slytherin at some before the story begins. *satan Another Gryffindor-cum-Slytherin who has turned goffick and joined Enoby's band, Bloody Gothic Rose 666. Since he is a male, he is probably also bisexual. *TEAM FORTRESS 2. The Headmaster Principal of Hogwarts School. Known for mysterious popping up wherever Enoby is (probably a stalker) and yelling expletives in ALL CAPS when he gets headaches. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS? *'loopin around the christmas tree '''A pair of pedophiles (OMG so creepy, says Tara) who try to film Enoby while she is in the shower. Later, for some reason, they are found having very public sex in the middle of a large room while a random house elf watches them. Loopin is also known for "masticating" when horny. *'spook aka '''Tom Satan Bombodil/Andorson. The Dark Lord (but not Satan, because that's who most of the main characters worship) who wants to see Vampire Potter dead but can't be bothered to do it himself. Crashing emo rock concerts is a much better use of a Dark Lord's time. Also seems to prefer guns to magic. *hiss hiss kiss kiss Vlodemort's assistant who experiences love at first sight when meeting Enoby. His age was arbitrarily changed to 16 so that he wouldn't seem as creepy as Snap and Loop * * sNOOP DOG Falls in love with Enoby after meeting her. He's also had his age moved down (he's a student), presumably for the same reason as Snaketail. This notwistanding, he will remind you, HE IS A SATANIST. What a surprise. *'Willow'. The author insert of Raven to go along with Tara's Enoby. Expelled off-screen when Raven and Enoby got into an argument, but makes a few random appearances after the author and "editor" apparently made up. *bad bb A gothic clothes salesman who has no connection to Voldemort, despite being called Tom Riddle on one occasion. Themes My Immortal deals with a number of important and shitty weaboo issues in an idiotic way. Sex and Sexuality watch me swooce right in why the hell is Pedophilia in this book c if dis chapter is srupid!1111 it delz with rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid." True to form, Tara treats the serious, horrific issue of Pedophilia very cautiously by using it as a metric of how creepy people are. There are apparently no repercussion for sexually harassing 17-year-old girls, however, unless you count that girl pretending to have sent you to "Abkhazian". Self-Injury no Suicide git gud. Also get a therapist Murder genocide Writing Style 'do u know the muffin man who lives on cherry lane ' Significance It's in the bible Category:My Immortal